


Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game

by tinsnip



Series: Deep Space Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, Deep Space Drabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/pseuds/tinsnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So a few of us over on tumblr are writing "Deep Space Drabbles." They don't have to be drabbles, exactly, but they do have to be at least 100 words, and they're just slices of life aboard DS9.</p><p>Did you know that Molly and Odo have a little ritual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space Drabbles: Molly's Game

“He’ll do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Molly frowned at T’Vina, brows drawing down. “I said so, didn’t I?”

“It’s possible you may be mistaken, Molly—”

“I’m not. He always does it.” She looked back out across the Promenade, crossing her arms.

Beside her, T’Vina was thinking. _Again._ Molly could tell. Whenever T’Vina was quiet, she was thinking.

“But the Constable does not usually… joke, does he?”

Molly shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he jokes all the time with the other grown-ups. Anyways, this isn’t a joke.”

The Vulcan girl lifted a brow. “Then what is it?”

She pursed her lips, thinking. “It’s… It’s a secret.”

Now both brows went up. “A secret? Between you and the Constable?”

Molly glared, defiant. “Yes!”

T’Vina’s expression was coolly disbelieving. “We will see.”

“We will. You just wait.” He’d do it. She knew. And then T’Vina wouldn’t be so smug, would she?

They sat waiting, watching the people go by. Molly knew the routine. At 08:00, the first shops would open. At 08:03, she’d see the tech crew from night shift come out of the turbolift, heading for home. And at 08:05…

“Look! Look, here he comes!”

They both turned to look at the tall man striding down the Promenade, his head constantly turning from side to side as he watched the businesses, the people.

T’Vina leaned a bit closer to her; Molly bumped her with an elbow. “Don’t push me!”

“I am not pushing you, I’m just—”

“T’Vina, are you scared?”

T’Vina shot her a look. “I don’t have emotions.”

“Uh huh. You’re just logical. And scared of him.”

“I am not _scared of him_. It’s simply that…” Her voice trailed off uncertainly as she looked back toward the man who approached them. “I have never met him, and…”

Molly nodded, being nice. “Yeah. He can be kind of scary.”

T’Vina rolled her eyes but didn’t argue, and Molly let her lean in a bit as Constable Odo walked closer, closer—

“Good morning, Miss O’Brien.” His voice was scratchy and gravelly, and T’Vina tensed next to her. “I see you’ve brought a friend today.”

“Good morning, Constable.” She was extra polite, keeping her voice very friendly, making sure to nod back to him just the way he’d nodded to her. “This is my friend T’Vina.”

T’Vina’s voice was almost shaky – it would be funny if it wasn’t kind of weird. “G— Good day, Constable.”

He tilted his head. “Good day, Miss T’Vina. I don’t believe I’ve seen you on the Promenade at this hour before.”

T’Vina’s brows flew up, and Molly grinned, whispered, “He notices _everything—”_

T’Vina elbowed her, cleared her throat. “Uh… No, Constable. I… Molly brought me here today.”

“Ah.” He appeared to be satisfied with that, and nodded at them. “Well, I hope you enjoy yourselves. Keep out of trouble.” He looked up and over the Promenade, turned, started to walk away—

—T’Vina poked her—

—Molly bit her lip—

—and Constable Odo turned back to them, his head tilted. “I’m sorry, Miss O’Brien. I almost forgot.”

He closed his eyes, re-opened them, and T’Vina gasped aloud as suddenly red-irised eyes blinked at them, diamond pupils widening, weird and out of place in that smooth face.

Molly smiled smugly. “Easy one. Targ.”

Another blink, and back to Bajoran blue, calm – and maybe laughing, just a little bit. “Very _good,_ Miss O’Brien.”

She nodded, pleased, and Odo bowed a little goodbye, turned easily and was on his way, and now she could turn to T’Vina, could grin, could say, _“See?”_

T’Vina’s face was quiet like always, but her eyes were huge. “You do this every day?”

“Most days. If I miss, he asks where I was.”

“Fascinating,” T’Vina breathed, and Molly grinned wider.


End file.
